Yami II
by Jessi D
Summary: The white elf and her arch mage return... Will their son fall under evil's spell or will the Shadowblade prevail?
1. Chapter I

Jessi: I do own Forgotten Realms... I make no money from this (unless people what to give me some *hopeful smile*) So do not sue!  
  
Tiamet: We're broke. T_T  
  
Jessi: Before reading this story you must have read Yami. Go... go read it now. THEN you may read this one.  
  
It was her child's cries that hurt her. Nothing, not even the blade that plunged into her back could have cut more than the helpless shrieks.  
  
She reached out trying to touch her son... Her hand shook violently and she could feel the hot blood pouring down her back and onto the dry ground beneath it. Her finger tips brushed the ragged cloak he was wrapped in before he was hauled aloft.  
  
The guard, now disregarding her, not even bothering to extract the blade from her back, held her son up by his ankles and drew the dagger from his belt.  
  
She tried to rise, to scream... anything. But her life was draining away with her blood and all she could do was watch on as the dagger edged towards her son's head.  
  
"What is going on here?" Yami Shadowblade rarely had to shout. She could achieve the same effect with a whisper. She edged Ceffyl forward slightly to part the crowd and slid from the massive stallion. The alabaster skinned elf stood there, well aware that her white hair and grey cloak fluttered dramatically in the wind.  
  
Her vivid emerald eyes took it all in: the woman with her lifeblood pouring away; the guard holding aloft a child.  
  
"What is going on here?" Yami repeated herself, letting her hand casually reach up to the hilt of Marwolaeth the Death Bringer, the everpresent black katana that was seathed on her back.  
  
"We are ridding the world of evil, Lady Shadowblade," he offered the babe to her, "A demon child, Lady."  
  
Yami looked and saw the tan skin, the white hair, the tiny tips of horns or antlers and the eyes, the colour of fresh blood. The baby reached out to her, almost pleading with her.  
  
The elf took the child and knelt by the woman. Yami had killed and she knew that this woman's time had come. The woman's hand gently brushed her son's head and her eyes shone with mute thanks. Then they closed and the woman passed on to whatever waited for her in the afterlife.  
  
Yami stood again. The guard reached out, intent on taking the child. With a swift, fluid motion Yami struck him. Although she didn't look it, Yami was very strong. The guard howled as he rolled on the floor, with a small sense of satisfaction Yami saw she had broken his nose.  
  
She unclipped her cloak and turned, wrapping the child within its folds.  
  
In no particular hurry she remounted Ceffyl and started off for home.  
  
*  
  
Yami was amazed that the village of Dihiryn had grown up around Shadowblade Keep so quickly. It looked perfect with vast fields of crops spread around the small yet comfortable homes.  
  
Yami's attention was, however, fixed on the elegant building that stood where a Thayan Stronghold once lay.  
  
Shdowblade Keep was made from a dark stone that Asgwrn had conjured from somewhere. A high wall encircled it, leaving plenty of space for the grounds, which was planted with trees and plants. The single tower in the middle was Yami's and Asgrwn's.  
  
As she rode in her elven eyes could see Asgwrn himself leaning out. As she passed Ceffyl to a servant she pointed to her left. Asgwrn nodded, waved and began to make his way downstairs.  
  
Taking her new ward with her Yami headed for the Walless Church.  
  
*  
  
The Walless Church was the chapel of Shadowblade Keep, dedicated to Corellon Larethian, the chief of the elven gods.  
  
As the name implied it had no walls or a roof, except for what the trees themselves provided. Simple stone benches were dotted about, all facing towards the white marble altar behind which was a beautiful statue of Corellon Larethian himself.  
  
A bowl held the offerings, which would be taken out to the forest by Diahryn, the priest, to be buried at the roots of the trees.  
  
Swiftly Yami kissed a silver coin from her pouch and placed it in the bowl,  
  
"For luck," she whispered to the child lain on the altar.  
  
"Yami!" Asgwrn slowed to a halt as he entered the church and let his robes fall back around him where he had hitched them up so he could move faster.  
  
The elven arch mage bowed once he'd reached the altar and embraced his wife fondly, "I missed you."  
  
Yami smiled and kissed him swiftly.  
  
Asgwrn's pitch black eyes slid to the altar,  
  
"Were you making an offering? And... Yami what is this?"  
  
He saw the child on the altar and took in the horns and glowing red eyes,  
  
"A tiefling... Half-human... and half-demon... He cannot-"  
  
"They lynched the mother in Ryu... They would have killed him too but..."  
  
"Yami... a tiefling's very blood commands them to commit evil... We cannot keep him..."  
  
"But..." Yami voice trailed off but she kept a hand pressed against her abdomen. Yami couldn't have children, due to the work of the Thayans.  
  
Asgwrn ran a hand from his black hair,  
  
"Then what is his name?"  
  
Yami looked up and smiled winningly, "Dante... His name is Dante." 


	2. Chapter II

I do not own Forgotten Realms. The characters however are mine.  
  
His limbs were trembling and sweat ran down his face and back. Dante Shadowblade kept running though. He knew that if he were to slow down... the results would not be pretty. A graze lost in a giant purple bruise adorned his cheek. The hem of his robe was ragged were he'd torn away from his pursuers.  
  
The two men behind him were about his age. He knew them. Through out his youth they had tormented him, at times even brutally injuring him.  
  
Just one of the many who had victimised him... still did in fact, for being different.  
  
The tiefling breath was coming in ragged pants now and he knew then that he'd have to stop soon. With the woodcraft his parents had taught him he could be able to hide until...  
  
Dante skidded to a halt as another man stepped from behind the trees. The half-demon saw the bright flash of the dagger before his vision disappeared beneath a thick torrent of blood.  
  
Clutching the wound in his forehead the young plane-touched staggered backwards, then fell face-first into the earth as his pursuers finally arrived.  
  
One- Dante couldn't see beyond the blood- kicked him in the ribs, and laughed in satisfaction as a sickening crack sounded. Another had possessed an oak clugel and this struck Dante's hip.  
  
The tiefling screamed in pain. It was the last thing heard as he passed out from the pain.  
  
When Dante's crimson eyes opened again he found himself staring at a very familar ceiling and experiencing a very familar pain.  
  
For as long as he could remember Dante had been ill. It was a very rare occansion that he was well again... but at the slightest hint of over- excursion he would have to be carried back here, shaking, feverish and totally incapactated.  
  
Dante knew why he was unwell... and the voices told him that if he just gave in he could be cured... But to give in to the voices... When that occured... bad things happened... Dante shuddered.  
  
"Dante?"  
  
The tiefling turned his head, even that took a mighty effort. Yami Shadowblade, his foster mother, sat in the armchair across the room. The black katana lay, unseathed, across her lap.  
  
With almost supernatural grace she rose from the chair and walked to Dante's bedside. Her slender hand still kept a tight grip on Marwolaeth.  
  
On the surface Yami Shadowblade seemed to be calm... she always was... but Yami had been an assassin and was still a warrior and her skills were still incredibly acute.  
  
"Mother..." Dante could feel his grip on consciness slipping, "Don't... do..."  
  
His eyes shut again.  
  
Yami looked at her son.  
  
In the twenty years that Dante had been at Shadowblade Keep he had matured well under the elves's care. He was slightly built for a human and with his tall pointy ears he could have passed for an elf. However ebony antlers rose from his skull and he cast no shadow.  
  
His demonic features aside he was attractive. Dante's white hair was grown past his shoulders and stood out against his skin, which never strayed from a pale tan colour.  
  
Currently he was learning Asgwrn's trade (being too frail for Yami's profession) and showed a natural talent for it.  
  
Yami touched Dante's now-healed forehead,  
  
"You do not deserve this..." she frowned, "Corellon Larthian knows you do not." 


	3. Chapter III

I do not own Forgotten Realms... blah, blah, blah...  
  
Dante's hands were shaking as he reached for a vial on the shelf. He paused, not willing to risk his spell components by dropping them. With an irritated growl he jumped off the chair he'd been standing on and wandered back over to the desk, resolving to practice that spell later.  
  
The worst of the sickness had passed and, although he was still too weak to go outside, he wasn't bedridden anymore. The tiefling stared down at the pages of his spellbook in disgust. What was the point of studying his spells if he was forbidden to use them against his tormentors?  
  
In his heart Dante knew that Asgwrn had posed this resistriction for good reasons. If he were to use magic against the others then they would only doubled their efforts and their forces, seeing him as an increased danger to the village. But... he just needed someone to lash out against and currently his father... his foster father... was the easiest target.  
  
The mage slammed his book closed and replaced it in his bag. He could study at the church.  
  
The Walless Church always gave Dante an arua of peace and quiet. The voices didn't seem to penerate the primeter of the temple, quieting his head and the urges that ran through his blood.  
  
Smiling in satisfaction Dante settled on a bench, resting after the draining walk to the church. It was desterted, glowing in the golden light of the afternoon sun. Diahryn had gone to the forest to bury the offerings.  
  
Taking a deep breath of the cool air the tiefling opened his spell book and began to study.  
  
About half-an-hour later Dante became aware of someone else's presence. He looked up.  
  
Standing on the edge of the church's boundary's was... something. Dante recognised it from one of his father's books that detailed beings from different planes. He was an archon.  
  
He appeared to be a human. However two pairs of wings grew from his back, hued dusky purple. A glemming sword hung from his belt. His blonde hair was grown down his back and was held in a loose horsetail. Though he wore only a loose, white robe he seemed unaffected by the cold.  
  
"Dante Shadowblade?"  
  
Dante rose slightly from his bench,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My name is Triel. I am here to make a offer to you." 


	4. Chapter IV

I do not own Forgotten Realms...  
  
Sorry for the length (or rather lack of length) of the last chapter, but I wanted to move the story onward and my brother was bugging me for a go on the computer. So I shall attempted to make this chapter extra long for all you people... In return I expect a review!!!!  
  
"An offer?" Dante replaced his spellbook in his bag, "Please come in and sit down."  
  
Triel shook his head,  
  
"No... I'm afraid that, out of respect for my diety, I cannot enter this church. I will remain here."  
  
Dante nodded, but closed his hand on the Wand of Magic Missiles that inhabited his bag. He'd never heard of a diety that forbid the entry of other temples to their worshippers and he was suspicious.  
  
"Then what is your offer?"  
  
"Dante, my associates and I have been keeping a close eye on you for sometime now. We have seen the... troubles you have attracted over the years and the progress you have made under your foster parent's tutelage. You have much potential, yet your illness has kept you back," Triel sighed sadly, "You adoptive mother is a great warrior and your adoptive father possesses much magical skill. However they do not know what it is like to be an outcast. My diety sponsers a santuary, a place of saftey for plane- touched men and women, where we can remove the sickness, remove the voices and teach skills that far surpass anything your foster parents possess..."  
  
The young tiefling bit his lip. They could remove the voices... the sickness? This was indeed a tempting offer. But... why could he not seem to trust this archon?  
  
Triel smiled,  
  
"We can give you anything you desire... _Anything_ Dante!" Behind his back his fingers completed the subtle gestures of his suggestion spell and he watched as the blood-red eyes seemed to unfocus slightly.  
  
"Triel, I must... I _must_ go! When can we go?" the tiefling shot up out of his seat. He didn't think of his parents or his home, only that he could definitely trust this celestial being.  
  
"Now, if you are willing," when the archon turned and began to walk out of the trees Dante scrambled up to follow, his sickness forgotten.

As Triel walked serenly down the path to the gatehouse he passed by the castle's pack of hounds. Immediently the dog's ears pricked up and they began to bark at the archon. They could sense something wrong with this being.  
  
Another, more intelligent, beast picked up the feeling of wrongness. Ceffyl, the red-eyed grey stallion snarled at Triel. Ceffyl, unlike the hounds, was trained for war and, even without Yami, he knew what to do.  
  
Dante, in his blissful suggestive state, watched Ceffyl's action as though in a dream. The stallion burst from the undergrowth and, letting out an unearthly scream, plunged his dagger-like fangs into Triel's arm.  
  
The archon snarled in anger, more than pain. The horse's attack made him lose his spell over Dante and the young tiefling groaned as he came to his senses.  
  
Ceffyl, although now nearly thirty years of age, was still stronger and faster than most other horses, being magically enchanced as he was. Letting go of the archon he reared, aiming to crush the celestial's skull with his iron-hard hooves. He never got a chance to do so.  
  
Triel's spell sent the stallion tumbling back, trashing in pain on the ground. Another spell, stripped the flesh from the stallion's bones until only the skeleton remained of Yami's faithful steed.  
  
"_Ceffyl_!" Dante screamed in shock as he saw Ceffyl die his agonizing death. Ceffyl had been around ever since Dante was a child and was more of a beloved pet to him than a war-horse, "Why did you do this? What _are_ you?"  
  
"You really wish to know? Foolish tiefling!"The archon's laughter became manical, traced with demonic hatred. The white robe was replaced by black leather's caked with dried blood. The wings became tattered, and somehow more demonic. But it was the eyes that scared Dante the most. They had no pupil, no iris. They burnt like twin red flames, filled to the brim with undiluted evil.  
  
"Bow down before me! I am Baalzebul; Lord of the Seventh Layer of Hell, Maladomini!"  
  
Dante back down, his eyes wide with fear. Abrubtly a voice echoed over the courtyard,  
  
"Lord of Maladomini, eh? Well I don't care if you are Asmodeus himself, this is _my_ keep you're in; _my_ horse you have just slain and this is _my_ blade that's going to slay you!" 


	5. Chapter V

I do not own Forgotten Realms.  
  
Jessi: Well... didn't really make a very long chapter last time, did I?  
  
Tiamet: --  
  
Jessi: What?! Remember people REVIEW!!! The more reviews I get the stronger my muse becomes and the better I write. Thanks to the people who have already review though! tosses them all cookies  
  
Yami Shadowblade swept out of the shadows, Marwolaeth unsheathed in her hand and rage glittering in her emerald eyes.  
  
The newly exposed archdevil grasped Dante's wrist dragging the tiefling closer.  
  
The tiefling screamed, but not from the pain of the archdevil's grasp. The voices in his head reached a new peak, shrieking, laughing, whisphering, tempting him with dark deeds. Dante's mind reeled and the barriers he had built around his demons bagan to crumble.  
  
Yami lunged at the archdevil who, pulling Dante along with him, dodged the blow. With a florish Baalzebul drew his own weapon, with was now a long serrated blade, stained with blood that could never be washed off and radiating an incredible dark arua of evil.  
  
The added presence of the blade drove the young plane-touched beserk. Drawing his dagger from his belt he plunged it into the archdevil's wrist.  
  
Baalzebul roared like a rouge bull as his hand spasmed open and Dante fled into the trees, trying desperatly to control his demonic blood.  
  
Marwolaeth darted in and buried itself up to the hilt in the archdevil's stomach, following by a dagger weilded in Yami's left hand.  
  
Growling Baalzebul flung the alabastar elf away from him, removing the weapons in the process. Throwing two massive balls of force magic in the elf's general direction he growled as he saw Yami charge out of the smoke,  
  
"Mark my words! I will return for the plane-touched and when I do..." Baalzebul's sentence trailed off into manical laughter and the archdevil vanished with a burst of crimson flame and the reek of brimstone.  
  
Yami halted and seathed her weapon. Turning, she headed back to the church.  
  
Dante had taken refuge behind the altar, at the feet of Corellon Larethian. His hands were pressed to his ears and he was rocking back and forth, his breath coming in little sobs. Diahryn, returned from the forest, was standing beside him, warhammer in hand,  
  
"I don't know what happen Yami. One mintue I was enjoying my meal and the next he just bursts out of the bushes and hids here. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know Diahryn... I don't know..."  
  
Diahryn straightened,  
  
"What really puzzles me Lady is where these came from." He gestured to Dante's back and as Yami leant in to look she gasped.  
  
When Yami heared hoofbeats entering the courtyard the next day she kept a hand on Marwolaeth's hilt as she went to investigate.  
  
She reconized the blue-black stallion and the black-cloaked rider however. Asgwrn Shadowblade lowered his hood and stared at the massive craters the forces magic had left behind.  
  
"Did I miss something?" He dismounted and passed his horse to a servant.  
  
"Welcome back. Did you get your herb?"  
  
Asgwrn held up a silver vial before slipping it back into one of the numerous pockets in his midnight blue robes,  
  
"You're avoiding the question... That's unlike you, Yami..."  
  
The alabastar elf shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Her archmage held her gently,  
  
"Are you all right? Did something happen to you or Dante?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Asgwrn. But come... you need to see Dante." 


	6. Chapter VI

Jessi: I do not own Forgotten Realms. I do however own the characters (apart from Baazelbul who is offical property of wizards of the Coast) and my beloved muse Tiamet. I'd also like to wish Gwen6 luck with his GCSEs and inform him that he'd better pass or I'll hunt him down.  
  
Yami led Asgwrn into the trees- towards the grave. She had dug Ceffyl's grave herself. She liked to think that his discarded bones were becoming part of the trees and the grass here.  
  
Asgwrn patted the earth,  
  
"Poor Ceffyl. What happened Yami?"  
  
The alabastar elf told him about Baazelbul. By the end of it she was sitting with Asgwrn at the graveside,. his arm aroung her shoulders.  
  
"What could Baazelbul want with us?"  
  
"Dante... He was after Dante," Yami growled and made her hands into fists, "But he won't take him... Not while I'm still here!"  
  
Asgwrn smiled,  
  
"There's the Yami Shadowblade I married!"  
  
Yami felt for the chain around her neck. At the end of it was a platinum ring- one of a pair. She stroked the elegant elven runes engraved on it, smiling as she thought back to the day, twenty three years ago when she and Asgwrn had stood at Corellon Larethian's altar to exchange their vows.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Dante emerged from behind a tree, a flowing cloak concealing his body. He looked more sickly than ever and his hands were shaking.  
  
"Dante!" the elven archmage stood and reached out to his son.  
  
"NO!" Dante darted away into the church, leaving a shocked Asgwrn standing.  
  
"He won't let anyone touch him..." Yami wrapped her arms around her husband, "It's been like that ever since..." She trailed off and laid her head on Asgwrn's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe I could..." Asgwrn took his wife's arm and together the elves entered the church.  
  
Dante was sitting before the altar, sobbing, whisphering and rocking backwards and forwards. Asgwrn exchanged worried looks with Yami,  
  
"Dante... why won't you let us touch you?"  
  
The tiefling's blood-red gaze settled on the elves,  
  
"My blood... My blood is bad... tainted... It whispers to me... telling me things... changing me..." Dante unclipped his cloak, letting it flow down his back and fall to the ground. Asgwrn's eyes widened,  
  
"How...?"  
  
From Dante's back sprouted massive, bat-like wings. They were the same tan colour as his skin with white membrane.  
  
Yami knelt by her son,  
  
"Dante..."  
  
Abrubtly something shot out from the shadows. It hit Asgwrn and sent the elven archmage into a tree. He slid to the ground, unconsious.  
  
Yami sprang to her feet katana in hand. She saw that the thing that attacked her husband was... a tentacle. She had no time to think of this as another tentacle rammed into her stomach...  
  
A tentacle armed with a bone spike.  
  
Dante's eye widened in horror as his mother was pinned against a tree. Marwolaeth fell from her trembling fingers.  
  
On the perimeter of the church stood Baazelbul, the tentacles having attacked from a writhing mass of the things on his back.  
  
"Hello, little plane-touched..."  
  
Behind Dante the alabastar elf whimpered in agony.  
  
"I have come for you Dante... I have come for you... my son..." 


	7. Chapter VII

Do not own Forgotten Realms...  
  
Dante's eyes widened and he pressed himself against the altar, shaking his head in denial.  
  
"It is time to come with me, Dante," Baazelbul's voice was perfectly clear, even over the roar of the voices in Dante's ears.  
  
When Dante still wouldn't move Baazelbul bared his pointed fangs,  
  
"Fine! Let us make a new offer then shall we Dante? You come with me and I spare her life." He twisted the bone spur. Yami's iron will broke down and she threw back her head and screamed.  
  
Dante stood shakily and looked at his mother,  
  
"I'm sorry..." he could barely hear himself over the voices now.  
  
He strode over to the archdevil,  
  
"I'll go... release her!"  
  
Baazelbul withdrew the spur. Yami tumbled limply to the ground, blood staining her clothing. Even as Dante watched though she tried to pull herself up from the dirt. Baazelbul clasped Dante's arm and, as Yami looked on, both vanished.  
  
She growled and tried to crawl to Asgwrn's side, every movement elicting fresh pain. The world faded away from before her eyes.  
  
When Yami woke up she was inside again, lying on the fresh white sheets of the infrimary beds. She could feel the thick padding wrapped around her stomach and she wore only her tunic.  
  
She tried to sit up.  
  
Pain snarled at her, but she managed to get to her feet and stand. The room spun around Yami and she gripped the head board for support.  
  
In the next bed was Asgwrn. For one heart-stopping moment Yami though he was dead, before she saw that he was still breathing. His head was bandaged and the few black strands of hair that had escaped from the folds of the material were encrusted with blood.  
  
"Lady Shadowblade!" She turned to see Diahryn hurry into the infirmary from the adjecent room, "You... you must not get up yet! You recieved a very serious wound and..."  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
"But... Lady..."  
  
"I like you Diahryn... I don't want to hurt you. Now, where are my clothes?"  
  
The cleric trailed off. The Shadowblade was holding her katana, even in her unconious state he'd been unable to remove it from her hands,  
  
"I'll get you some fresh garments, shall I?"  
  
It was only when Diahryn had gone that Yami allowed herself to cry. 


	8. Chapter VIII

Jessi: I do own the Forgotten Realms. The charaters however are the product of Tiamet's and Jessi's imagination but aren't really because they are REAL!  
  
Tiamet: O.o  
  
Jessi: How can you do that if you don't have eyebrows Ti?

The rain fell on Shadowblade Keep. It trickled down Yami's back, soaking her clothes and making the garments stick to her back. The raindrops also fell from Marwolaeth and the elf's hair as she stood stock still in the clearing.  
  
"If you stand there for much longer you'll catch a cold..." Asgwrn, leaning heavily on his staff, walked to Yami's side.  
  
"I do not get sick," Yami didn't look at her husband and carried on staring into the distance.  
  
Asgwrn bit his lip, fightning a new wave of nausea. His head wound troubled him and he doubted that he had the concentration required for magic. The archmage placed his hand over his face, his throbbing head getting worse.  
  
A cool hand touched his forehead. Yami was stood in front of him and Asgwrn opened his cloak for her to step inside. He knew that it wasn't rainwater running down her face.  
  
"We will find him Yami. I have spells that'll find Dante."  
  
The Shadowblade nodded,  
  
"We must find him... No matter what his parentage he is still our son."  
  
Later, a considerably dryer Yami was curled into an armchair watching Asgwrn weave his magic. It seemed to be a lot harder for him. His expression was a pained one and sweat was running down his face.  
  
Yami didn't know the specifics of this spell. She knew that it was an advanced divination spell, requiring some of Dante's hair taken from his pillow and a sheet of parchment.  
  
When Asgwrn leant back with a gasp she rose from her chair and leant over him.  
  
"I'll... be... fine Yami."  
  
The alabastar elf slid into his lap,  
  
"You are not fine." Her expression was that of deepest concern, reserved only for Asgwrn and Dante.  
  
"I will be. In two days time I will be strong enough."  
  
"_Two days_!" Yami's eyes widened, "Dante could be in the _Abyss_ by then!"  
  
"Unlikely, devils come from the Nine Hells."  
  
"But..." Yami growled in fustration and got up to pace around the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami but the spell takes two days... It... it's the best I can do..."  
  
Yami slid back onto his lap by way of apology,  
  
"I know... It all we can do..."

_She flew over the land like a hawk. With inhuman speed she was drawn to the distant blur of the mountains, until she was swooping through the monstrous spurs of rock that jutted out fromt the landscape like the teeth of some anicent beast.  
  
He mind's eye focused on one particular spar of rock, one of black granite, mottled through with white marble. On the cusp of the spar stood a fortress.  
  
Focus on one single tower...  
  
One single window...  
  
One face... A pale tan face with eyes the colour of fresh blood, framed by long, white hair.  
  
"Dante..."  
_

Yami opened her eyes, ignoring the pain that accompained her visions. Normally they showed her blood, scenes of death and strife. She knew they were true... Sometimes she'd come upon the scene she'd viewed.  
  
But now they showed her images of her son?  
  
Why had they changed?  
  
Had they changed with her? Over the past couple of decades she had changed. Once she had only Ceffyl for company... Now she had a husband and a son... a family.  
  
She slid out of bed, gently breaking Asgwrn's slight hold on her waist and looking around for where he'd thrown her clothes the previous night.  
  
Once dressed armed and packed she swept her cloak around her shoulders and went downstair to Asgwrn's study. Taken parchment and a quill pen she wrote a note, sealed it and placed it on her pillow.  
  
She paused to look at her archmage, eyelashes fanned out on his cheek, a few stray hairs trailing over his face. Then she silently left the tower.  
  
From the five horses that inhabited the stables she selected Kai, the blue- black stallion sired by Ceffyl. The other four she led out by and, trusting in the relative safety of the forest, let them loose outside the keep.  
  
Finally she knelt before the altar of Corellon Larthian, placing a fistful of coins in with the offerings.  
  
"I love you Asgwrn... but I must do this alone."  
  
Yami sighed pushing everything out of her mind, focusing on her goal rescuing Dante.  
  
When she rose again she was the emotionless killing machine. She was Yami the Damned, The White Shadow, The Death in the Night.  
  
She was Yami Shadowblade and she was going to get her son. 


	9. Chapter IX

Do not own Forgotten Realms... I think you all get the picture by now.  
  
"They're all gone Lord."  
  
Asgwrn ran a hand through his hair,  
  
"Send out search parties. I want the horses found."  
  
As the servant hurried away Asgwrn reread the note in his hand. The one that had been left on Yami's pillow.  
  
_Asgwrn,  
  
I know where Dante is. My visions showed me where I can find him.  
  
I have no doubt that you will discover what I have done soon after reading this note. This is for your own protection. I have never yet been defeated and magic does not affect me. You, however, are as vunerable to an enemy arrow, blade or spell as any other... I love you... I cannot lose you. I cannot see you hurt.  
  
I will return as soon as I can with Dante. Please do not follow me.  
  
Yami  
_  
The archmage swept into the keep and up the tower into his labouratory. There the lines were already forming on the parchment, becoming the map that would led him to Dante.  
  
"Yami, Yami, Yami. Don't you know it'll take more than that to stop an archmage?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami slashed through the shield with Marwolaeth, the blade biting into the arm that held it. With one more strike the bandit lost his head and Yami moved on to her next target.  
  
The katana kissed the last man's throat, opening up a bloody line. Yami watched impassively as he fell, then used his cloak to wipe the gore from Marwolaeth.  
  
Her mind had been on other things and she had not seen the ambush. Kai had been scared off and had galloped off, back to Shadowblade Keep.  
  
Seathing her katana she wondered what the bandits had been doing. They had set torches around a nearby cave mouth and their mage, who was now lying dead with the rest, had placed runes about the entrance.  
  
Yami stepped through the ring of torches, her curiosity drawing her onwards.  
  
All of a sudden something burst out of the cave, growling in fury. Yami leapt backwards, her cloak brushing against a rune, smudging one of the lines.  
  
The equine creature snorted and burst through a now-visable barrier that shattered in its wake like glass. Yami sidestepped and hauled herself onto its back,reaching for a dagger on her belt. This was halted when the animal began to buck and Yami grabbed for its mane. When she saw that her fingers passed through the hair like smoke she held on with her knees instead.  
  
The alabastar elf was jolted in this manner for many minutes before the creature tried and halted. Yami slid off its back and reached for a dagger just in case. The creature seemed more interested in a nearby stream, letting Yami take a closer look at it.  
  
It looked like a horse, but could only be mistaken for one from a great distance. It was a flat grey colour and had six legs. Dark shadows that lay across its skin revealed its bones and the hooves, mane and tail faded off into tendrils of mist. It regarded her with it dull black eyes before it began to drink.  
  
The Shadowblade sighed and resume her journey on foot.  
  
About five mintues later she saw that she had a follower. The, for want of a better word, horse was following her. It stood there staring at her.  
  
Yami ignored it and stared walking again.  
  
_Mistress..._  
  
The telepathic voice echoed through Yami's mind and she spun around, her hand all ready on Marwolaeth's hilt.  
  
_Mistress... where are you going?_  
  
The horse... was talking? There didn't appear to be any way to stop the horse from talking and since there was nothing she could do about it she mearly accepted the fact.  
  
"To the mountains..."  
  
_I could get you there faster Mistress. By travelling on the Plane of Shadow._  
  
"You would do that? Why?"  
  
_You stayed on my back... So now you are my Mistress._  
  
"Are you sure? You should know that I'm going to rescue my son from an archdevil..."  
  
_And you can get there faster by riding on me Mistress._  
  
"Then I'll have no more of this 'Mistress' talk. I am Yami... Yami Shadowblade."  
  
_And I am Rhuthr, an ecalypse of the Shadow Plane._


	10. Chapter X

I don't own. Please don't sue.  
  
The Shadow Plane...  
  
Yami was no expert, she had read some of the more interesting tomes that Asgwrn owned but she'd never expected the oppressing, suffocating feeling she found here. However she rode tall and lept her eyes in front of her. Yami Shadowblade was a creature of the night. It would not do to show fear in this place.  
  
We will reach the mountain in half-a-day, Yami.  
  
"I understand," Yami reached up to grasp Marwolaeth's hilt, "Dante... I'll be there soon."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Dante huddled in the corner of his apartments. This room was luxerious and spacious. A couch was against one wall and the bed was covered in luxurious pelts. A wide table sat in the centre of the room, with drawers filled with parchment and ink.  
  
The roar of the voices in his ears was lost on him. Purple smears ringed his eyes and he shivered violently.  
  
He could not eat. He could not sleep.  
  
The couch was made out of the carcasses of devils, spikes lancing out of it, waiting to rend his flesh. Beneath his bedding insects and worms crawled and the table was made of human bones. The ink was blood and the parchment made from the skin of elven children.  
  
He had to get out of here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Asgwrn rolled the parchment map carefully, the location memorized. He placed the map into a bag of holding tied onto his belt and began to arm himself. From the many coffers and chest about his study he took rings, amulets and various other magical items.  
  
Finally he stood in the centre of the room. With magical tokens hidden about his person and his most potent spells memorized he felt ready.  
  
He knelt and pulled the carpet aside, brushing a rune casually with his finger. A section of the floor slid away and, from the hole it left, he plucked a tiny box.  
  
The elven archmage opened it, lifting a delicate model of an egg out of the velvet-wrapped insides. He replaced everything and stepped out onto his balcony.  
  
Asgwrn's long fingers broke the egg and from it sailed a tiny bird, formed of pure, white light. Much faster than a bird could ever move, it flew off to the west.  
  
The arch mage settled down, awaiting his steed. 


	11. Chapter XI

Jessi: I do not own Forgotten Realms.  
  
Tiamet: And apologies for the delay.  
  
Jessi: Wales suffered from a heat wave, and then my school overloaded me with coursework. But here it is!  
  
It was boring guarding the entrance to the fortress. The two yugoloth mercenaries gave the landscape only a brief glance. No one could climb or find this place amongst these jagged peaks.  
  
One noticed a wisp of smoke coming in under the door and drew closer to examine it. It was the last thing he ever did.  
  
A black katana swept the head from it shoulders as an alabaster elf, mounted on a grey equine creature, came through the wall. Ruthur growled at the last yugoloth who snarled back.  
  
The green vaguely canine head opened to revel sharp fangs. In one pair of hands it carried a massive great axe, probably weighing more than Yami herself. The other pair had no weapon other than its serrated claws.  
  
The yugoloth charged and swung its axe in a perfect downward slash, bringing it through the elf's shoulder and onwards into its grey steed.  
  
The flesh separated like mist and reformed behind the weapon, leaving no mark. The yugoloth barked in shock and, in its confusion, it never felt the kiss of Marwolaeth.

Smiling the incorpeal elf and steed went through another wall, deeper into the fortress.  
  
Yami Shadowblade had come.

--

Dante Shadowblade leant forward to examine the chasm. Yogoloth mercenaries guarded all other ways into the castle and he doubted that he had the magic to defeat even one yugoloth.  
  
This chasm however was unprotected and across from it there was only an iron portcullis between him and the outside world. He could rust it with one of his spells.  
  
The young tiefling had doubted whether his wings were strong enough to carry him across the void. However even if he failed... at least his death would be swift.  
  
"Corellon, protect me," Dante held his symbol of Corellon Larthian, the gods of the elves in his hand. Being raised by Yami and Asgwrn Shadowblade the god of elves was his patron and he'd been baptised on Corellon's altar, "If it is part of your plan then take my life... it doesn't matter any more."  
  
He tucked the symbol into his robes and opened his wings. He had watched the green, four-armed yugoloths fly from the window in his apartments.  
  
Dante rose off the ground unsteadily, his wings moving in the long, smooth strokes he'd practised. Slowly but surly he began moving across the chasm. When he touched down on the other side, he rested for a bit before fumbling in his robes for the required spell component.  
  
The tiefling slowly became aware of a growling coming from behind him. Placing the skin of water he needed for his spell back in his robes he turned.  
  
A huge, black horse hovered above the canyon. It was as massive and as powerfully built as Ceffyl had been. Its mane, hooves and tail were made from flames and its eyes glowed with the same crimson colour as Dante's orbs. It was a nightmare, a creature not of this world.  
  
Too late Dante remembered that there were devils that hunted down escapees and they rode steeds such as nightmares. The tiefling slowly got to his feet, the nightmare watching his every move with a ruby-red gaze.  
  
With infinite slowness Dante reached into his robes and closed his fingers about his Wand of Magic Missiles. The nightmare screamed abruptly, exposing two rows of white fangs, and charged.  
  
The young plane touched fell backwards and the nightmare passed over him, skidding to a halt in a shower of sparks. Dante raised his wand and sent a volley of magic missiles into the nightmare's side.  
  
The hell beast snorted, not damaged in the slightest and walked forward. Dante realised his mistake. He had fallen into a corner and the nightmare blocked the way out.  
  
It seemed to sense its prey's hopelessness and strode on, its mouth opening.  
  
A grey blur struck the nightmare's side and growled. With no small amount of surprise Dante saw that his rescuer was another equine creature. This one was grey however, with parts of it trailing into mist and six legs.  
  
The nightmare snarled and reared trying to strike at its attacker with its hooves. The grey equine reared too, bringing two pairs of weapons into play with a snort of effort. The mists swirled, solidifying for a second into something more like talons and raked the nightmare's hide, leaving long, bloody gouges.  
  
The hell beast trying to retreat but the grey equine lunged. Fangs, as long and white as the nightmare's had been, plunged through the black throat, coming away with a bloody gobbet of flesh.  
  
Dante clutched his wand again. This creature might be the steed of a rival and be just as keen to eat him.  
  
A shadow detached from the wall and walked towards him with easy elven grace.  
  
"Dante..." Yami Shadowblade looked up at her son's face, "You're coming home."  
  
Dante smiled and threw his arms around the alabaster elf,  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Yami closed her eyes and embraced Dante, before separating and calling to the grey equine,  
  
"This is Ruthur, an ecalypse of the Shadow Plane. Ruthur this is my son Dante." The grey equine sniffed the tiefling who nervously touched the head, through which the skull was plainly visable.  
  
"How touching..."  
  
Yami growled and drew Marwolaeth, turning to face him. The Lord of the Seventh layer of Hell, rose out of the canyon and landed. His sword blazed in his hand. Behind him yugoloth mercenaries and devil floated in the air. So many... Too many...  
  
"Mother... What shall we do?"  
  
Yami tightened her grip on the sword,  
  
"We take as many with us as possible... And I'll die with my sword in my hand and this thieving bastard's head on the ground."  
  
"Admirable courage little Shadowblade... I could have use for such courage."  
  
"I'd rather die..."  
  
"Then die you shall."  
  
Surprisingly something flew from between the gaps in the metal portcullis. All eyes followed it. It was a tiny bird made out of pure white light. It settled on Dante's head and tossed its head back, letting out a sweet, pure note.  
  
"What-"  
  
Then the room began to shake... 


	12. Chapter XII

**Jessi**: I do not own Forgotten Realms.  
  
**Chel**: And Gwen6 I think you meant to say Asgwrn in your review instead of Apheyr.  
  
**Jessi**: What are you doing here? You're not even in this fan fiction.  
  
**Chel**: (sadly) I just want to be loved...  
  
**Jessi**: Umm... Okay... Anyway a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I cannot believe the positive response I've been getting! Cookies for all!  
  
**Tiamet**: Thank you everyone!

* * *

The ceiling abruptly caved in. Huge lumps of falling masonry sent the devils and yugoloths scrambling for cover. Yami pulled Dante into the alcove that housed the exit.  
  
"What's going on?" Yami had to yell over the assorted sounds of rock and outsider.  
  
"I... Oh, Corellon!" Dante's blood-red eyes widened as Baalzebul entered their alcove. His eyes blazed with fury and he drew his sword.  
  
"Die!" the archdevil swept his blade in a downward arch... that ended into a metallic clang as it met Marwolaeth the Death Bringer. Yami didn't even buckle at the weight behind the archdevil's strike.  
  
With the halt of the falling masonry the two combatants moved outside the alcove, Dante forgotten temporarily. The young tiefling could see that Baalzebul had superior height and reach, whereas Yami had her astonishing speed and magically enchanted abilities.  
  
Black metal met bloodstained blade as the swords moved with unearthly swiftness. Yami dropped to the floor cutting the archdevil's legs out from underneath him with a sweeping kick. Baalzebul stumbled backwards but caught Yami's following strike with his bare hand. Snarling Baazelbul launched himself forward, grabbing the Shadowblade by the arm and throwing her off the edge of the chasm.  
  
"No!" Dante screamed as his foster mother disappeared into the chasm... only for a white hand to grasp an outcrop of rock a fraction of second later. Yami Shadowblade swung herself back up, her momentum carrying her behind Baalzebul.  
  
Marwolaeth plunged into the archdevil's back and, as Yami turned, tore out a crescent-shaped section of bloody flesh.  
  
Baalzebul bellowed in pain and, in a flurry of slashes, sent the Shadowblade edging backwards.  
  
"You cannot hope to win little Shadowblade... One fighter and a half-trained mageling cannot defeat an arch-devil," the sword swung again and Dante winced.  
  
All of a sudden the archdevil was batted halfway over the chasm before he steadied himself with his wings. What stood there made the Lord of the Seventh and both Shadowblades gape.  
  
It was a massive dragon, a great wyrm by its size. Its four massive, clawed feet straddled the chasm and its wings, unable to fit within the confines of the walls, split outwards through the gap that the ceiling previously occupied. Its silver scales identified it as one of the goodly dragon of the Realms even if they held a strange scarlet hue.  
  
It growled menacingly and reached for the archdevil, tossing it away into the chasm as though he were a ragdoll. Then it reared onto its hind legs and breathed. Ice began to form a barrier across the gorge, at least, Yami noted, ten metres thick.  
  
"He'll break through sooner or later, so we'll have to hurry and fetch Dante and leave."  
  
Yami turned. Her husband, dressed in his midnight-blue robes and black cloak, stood not one metre away from her. He also carried an impressive arsenal of magical weaponry but this was lost on Yami as she embraced him.  
  
"Asgwrn!" She sheathed Marwolaeth and took his head in her hands, "It is you!"  
  
"A hero to rescue his-" Asgwrn was cut off as Yami tugged sharply on his ear. Since elves have sensitive ear tips this was very painful and the archmage yelped.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to come?"  
  
"Well, yes but... Yami, I can explain everything!"  
  
"I know," Yami smiled, "But do it later when we're home."  
  
"Where's Dante?"  
  
The young tiefling stepped out,  
  
"Here."  
  
"Good."  
  
The silver dragon lowered its head and Asgwrn leapt onto it with typical elven grace. Yami and Dante followed. Rhuthr took a run up and his hooves changed into tentacles with sucker tips that attached him securely to the dragon.  
  
With colossal sweeps of its huge wings the dragon began flying. While this was happening Yami shuffled closer to her husband,  
  
"Where did you get a dragon from anyway?"  
  
"I helped her recover a treasured possession when I was looking for you. This is Llifeiriant, also known as Crimson."  
  
"Crimson? An unusual name for a silver dragon."  
  
"My father," the voice of the dragoness was unusually light, "was a sanctified red dragon who originally came from the Nine Hells. My mother was a divine agent of Tamara, our goddess of mercy."  
  
"Sanctified red dragon?"  
  
"A red dragon forgiven of all sin and bound to fight evil in all its forms. Baalzebul's servants killed Maddeuant, my father... And one day I must fight this archdevil."  
  
"You will get your chance soon enough," Yami spotted a speck of darkness heading toward them, "Here he comes!"  
  



	13. Chapter XIII

**Tiamet**: We do not own Forgotten Realms.

**Jessi**: Sorry about the big wait. It's the summer holidays and Wales got warm! And since I am a Welsh girl and am more used to rain and cold I lost all will to write. And because it's the summer holidays I was catching up on that rare resourse that all us teenagers lack. That's right SLEEP! However I look outside the window and I see RAIN! Yey! So now revitalised I can type again!

* * *

The archdevil was gaining ground too rapidly. Crimson snarled and turned her huge wings flashing red in the sunlight. Yami put her hand on Marwolaeth's hilt and Asgwrn slid a magical stave out of his bag of holding.

"Dante?" when the tiefling looked up the elven archmage tossed the stave to him, "Fly down and hide Dante. If he comes for you use this but please stay out of this fight."

"Father, just... just let him take me. I don't want people to die for me."

"Baalzebul might not give us a choice. I will not allow you to give yourself up Dante," Yami's eyes glittered. The warrior stood and made her way carefully to where Rhuthr was cling to the dragon. She mounted and, to Dante's shock, the ecalypse jumped from its perch. However the shadow creature did not fall but began galloping on thin air, much like the nightmare had done at the fortress. Asgrwn's cloak split into a pair of black feathered wings and he followed Yami.

"It might be best, if you were to land in the forest, little mammal. It will be harder to spot you there," Crimson's claws were flexing in her eagerness to do battle with the creature that destroyed her father.

Dante gave a resigned sigh as he glided towards the ground. It seemed that with his sickness he would always be on the sidelines. He looked over to where Crimson, Asgwrn and Yami were hovering in the sky, filled with a sudden desire to help them.

* * *

Baalzebul had drawn his sword. His face was twisted in an ugly snarl and in places his body was tinged blue with frostbite. Crimson streams of blood were seeping from his wounds, falling to the ground below like crimson rain.

Asgwrn attacked first, his electrum staff sending bolts of lightning towards the archdevil. The Lord of the Seventh shook it off like a wet dog. Blue sparks danced in his blonde mane, making it spread out of its own accord, adding to Baalzebul's wild apperance.

Crimson chanted her own spell, making the wind howl and push the archdevil back. Asgwrn would have been swept away too, had Yami not caught him as he went by.

But the spell did not last forever and soon Baalzebul was among them.

Rhuthr reared, attacking with misty talons while Yami threw a knife, aiming for where his wings met his back.

The archdevil roared as the knife settled in his ribs and swung his blade. Rhuthr, now incorpeal, leapt back but the tip of the sword cut a fine line across the shadow creature's chest. The magic of the sword was strong enough to harm Rhuthr even while he was incorpeal, rendering that ability useless.

Yami snarled and slashed again, only to have her blow parried and Baalzebul's counter nearly knock her from her steed's back.

Crimson breathed a stream of ice towards the archdevil, trying to disable his flight, but with a flap of his four purple wings the Lord of the Seventh dodged and used a spell.

Six beams of red light sprang from his hand, arcing outward before striking the half-silver dragoness in the chest. She shreiked and lost altitude briefly before charging, teeth bared, towards Baalzebul.

The archdevil laughed coldly as another of his spells headed for Crimson. This spell was a line of black fire that scored a direct hit on the dragoness' eyes. Screaming she began falling, her wings beating in a frantic attempt to stay in the air. The half-silver dragoness only succeeded in slowing her desent and she hit the ground, scattering trees in her wake.

Asgwrn frowned and unleashed one of his contingencies. White beams slammed into Baalzebul carrying him futher away before exploding violently. The elven archamge turned to his wife,

"Do you think you can hold him off on your own for a while," when she nodded he continued, "Because I have a plan."

**

* * *

**

**Jessi**: And now I must do something evil. Not only have I not updated for... weeks. Not only have I left you with a cliff hanger but now I must leave you all for ten days while I go to France. I am so very sorry!


	14. Chapter XIV

**Jessi:** Merry Christmas to all Yami fans!

* * *

Rhuthr charged throught thin air, his powerful legs working frantically beneath him. On his back Yami gripped Marwolaeth tightly, her other hand clutching a throwing knife. Her hair and cloak flowed out behind them like a white-and-grey banner, leaving her vivid eyes bright against her alabastar skin. 

Her mouth was set in a grim line, her task clear before her,

_Are you ready Rhuthr?_

_Yes._

Ahead of the pair Baalzebul was snarling, shaking off the effects of Asgwrn's spell. His eyes flared brightly and he bellowed, the impression of an eneraged dragon strengthened by his bared fangs. New injuries had appeared across his pale skin, shedding more and more demonic blood.

Yami hoped to shed some more.

* * *

Asgwrn checked that he had everything that he would need. His components were laid out neatly in front of him. Thick, magical ropes were coiled about his slim waist to attach themselves to several sturdy trees. 

He was ready... for the most difficult spell he'd ever had to cast and one that he had hoped he'd never need. But he _must_ use it now to protect his beloved family... Dante and Yami were everything to him. Crimson, the dragoness who had given her life to bring back his son, would also be avenged.

"Corellon... please let this work," the elven archmage lifted his head to the sky, "Please."

Before he started to work his magic he felt for the wedding ring on the chain around his neck. He thought of the indentical one that hung from Yami's neck and the attention he'd lavished on the creation on both. He removed it from the chain and slid it onto his finger. Bringing the metal to his lips Asgwrn kissed the ring before he began to chant.

* * *

The devil's sword hissed as Baalzebul slashed wildly at the Shadowblade and her mount. Rhuthr dropped like a stone to avoid the blade and Yami's lighter weapon whipped out to cut the archdevil's legs. 

Howling Baalzebul seized Yami's sword arm and pulled her up to face him,

"I'll gut you, little fighter! Scream!"

The alabastar elf did not scream. Instead she drove the toe of her boot into the archdevil's crotch, causing the devil to bend double. The warrior followed it through by driving the knife in her left hand into the Lord of the Seventh's side.

Baalzebul howled again, this time from pain not anger and let her go.

Yami kept her grip on Marwolaeth as she fell. Her hair streamed upwards, obscuring her view of the archdevil.

Abruptly she landed not on the ground as she expected, but on softer, shadowy flesh.

_Mistress, are you all right?_ Rhuthr glided down towards the ground, landing almost daintly.

_I am fine,_ Yami looked around, the sky was absent of archdevils, _Rhuthr where is Baalzebul?_

Before Rhuthr could reply the monster in question lept from the shadows, a roar escaping from his throat as he brought his blade down in a mighty strike. Marwolaeth caught and repelled the blade before opening up Baalzebul's chest.

Out of the blue a howling noise began, coming from the other side of the clearing. The trio looked across to see a gleaming, blood-red portal, malevolent energy escaped it as an almost palable force. It was Asgwrn's spell- a portal into the very Hells.


	15. Chapter XV

The wind picked up dramatically almost knocking the alabastar elf off her feet. Rhuthr growled, his mistly limbs rippling. 

Baalzebul's reaction was on of pure, blind rage. The winds seemed to be targetting him and he was being pulled steadily towards the portal. The archdevil snarled and he bared his pointed fangs at Yami,

"Little fighter, I will not go so easily!"

Tentacles burst from his back in a withering mass.

* * *

From his position in the grove Asgwrn fought to keep the portal open. It was difficult... more difficult than he could have imagined. Despite his preformance against Baalzebul he still wasn't fully recovered from the head wound he'd received two days ago.

"Yami... please hurry!"

* * *

The Shadowblade herself was busy. Baalzebul had halted his progress into the portal by clinging to various trees and rocks. She sliced out at another tentacle that was trying to seize her. Baalzebul would have thrown her into the Hells insead of him. 

_Yami, we must make him let go!_ Rhuthr was clinging to the ground, his shadowy limbs joining the nearby trees in a frantic dance.

The warrior, robbed of her elven grace by the powerful winds began to make her way to a stand of nearby trees where most of Baalzebul's tentacles were attached.

Her black katana swung again, singing its deadly song.

* * *

Sweat ran in a torrent down Asgwrn's back and brow. Dark strands of hair stuck to his forehead. The colour had drained away from his face. The elven archmage trembled weakly, the ropes around his waist the only things keeping him up. 

He would not be able to keep this portal open for much longer.

* * *

It was only a few seconds later when disaster struck. Yami, concentrating on reaching the trees did not notice the tentacle until it was too late. 

Her waist was seized and she was pulled away, additional tentacles appearing to tie her wrists together.

"With your blood, little fighter," Baalzebul rose in front of her, sillouetted in front of the glowing portal, "this portal will close..." he glanced at Yami's weapon, still held in her hands, "Marwolaeth the Death Bringer... a powerful weapon indeed," his hand reached out to take it...


	16. Chapter XVI

As Baalzebul's hand touched Marwolaeth Yami felt overwhealming nausea engulf her. The thought of this being... this monster using her blade sicked her. But it was not that which caused her nausea. 

The black katana, Marwolaeth the Death Bringer, was more than a weapon. It was an extension of her very being.

According to documents she had found in the Thayan stronghold the wizards had performed an anicent Netherese ritual on her. Her soul had been bound to the form of a sword, the dark katana that was her weapon.

This desacration of her soul was worse than anything the wizards or their lich master could have done. It was worse than the poison that the documents had so casually reported had killed her unborn child and made her sterile. Worse than the rape she had suffered in that cold tower room. Worse still, than the second rape that the lich had inflicted on her, that of her mind and memories.

She shrieked, a primordial scream wrenched deep from some subconscious place within her. And Baalzebul just smiled that slow sadistic smile.

Abruptly the archdevil was torn away from the alabastar warrior, a roar of anger on his lips. Just a little way away, stave levelled at the monster, stood Dante.

Yami sobbed in relief, hand clinging to Marwolaeth's familar hilt. She lifted her head to see Baalzebul stagger backwards towards the portal,

"Send him back! Send him back, Dante!"

At once the tiefling fired another of the glowing orbs from the stave, causing the archdevil to move back even further. Yami, seeing her chance lunged. The black katana slashed at the fiend, the warrior putting all of her tremendous strength behind the blow.

With a shriek of rage the devil vanished into the Hells from which he'd come.

* * *

"Mother?" Dante ran up to where Yami was standing, "Are you alright?" 

The alabastar elf turned and embraced her son,

"Thanks to you Dante... Thank you." The planetouched human smiled deeply and hugged her back.

A swift gasp escaped him and he shoved the warrior back onto the floor. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

The tentacle meant for Yami wrapped itself around Dante's waist and with a quick jerk it pulled him down into the Hells.

"No! Dante!"

The warrior scrambled to her feet and was about to leapt in after them when the portal began to fade.

* * *

Asgwrn's head was alight with pain. He swayed in his bonds, struggling to keep his concentration. His view began to fade from in front of him and his entired body spasmed. As he fell limply into unconsciousness the spell fell away from him.

* * *

When the elven archmage came to it was night time. His body was covered by two cloaks, his black one and a grey one that he reconized as belonging to... 

"Yami?" The alabastar elf was sat nearby, her face turned towards the small fire. At the sound of her name she turned her head to look at him.

Asgwrn saw that her face was wet with tears.

She went to him and embraced him tightly, he could hear her sobbing against his shoulder,

"I'm sorry As... I'm so sorry," as she looked down at his face a fresh burst of tears came into existence, "I failed."

**THE END**


End file.
